Winter Solstice
by PhoenixAsphodel
Summary: Nyxelia Black is a new member on the Avengers team but she was not a super hero of any kinds but she does have a supernatural power. She is a vampire, recruited to the team by Agent Phil Coulson. What would she do when she went with the Avengers to Stuttgart to capture Loki, the God of Mischief and he took an interest in her and their chaotic relationship began.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading my story. This is my first one and I'm sorry for any future mistakes. Feel free to review and critic. :)**

**I'm apologize for it would take me the slow updating of the new chapters in advance.**

**I do not own Loki or any other characters in the Marvel but Nyxelia and any other original characters in the story are mine.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Infection….help…healing room…not going to make it…dying…_

Fractures of voices pierced through the silent darkness of her unconscious mind. It was so cold, so very cold. She was shivering so badly. Everything ached, especially her back. Every breath, every movement sent shot of pain through her body. She couldn't open her eyes. She was so tired. She didn't know how long she has been lying there but she was alone now. Everything was quiet. It must be in the middle of the night. Suddenly, she heard a soft noise nearby, the sound of someone walking quietly around her bed. There was a weight on the edge of her bed. Someone was stroking her sweaty feverish cheeks, patting her wet stringy hair. The hand was ice cold which felt good to her.

'So young,' he said. It was a man's voice, deep and smooth liked the ocean. 'So fragile… Beauty wasted away before you ever have the time to explore the meaning of life,' he sighed. 'I have been watching you for a while now and I long for your company. We would travel the world together, go to places and discover things.'

She groaned. Who was this man talking to her? She wanted to see his face, talk to him, and tell him that she wanted to get to know him. He seemed like a good kind man. He sounded so lonely. She forced open her eyes, blinking slowly to adjust her sight. It was definitely the middle of the night. It seemed she was in the healing room. There was a lone candle on the small table beside the bed. At the edge of the bed sat a tall lean man. He has shoulder-length brown hair and forest green eyes that glowed in the candle light. His skin was so pale it looked white. He looked to be around the middle of his twenties. The mysterious man looked at her. His gaze filled her with love and warmth she has never felt before from the orphanage.

'Hello,' she croaked out. Her throat was as dry as sand paper. It hurt just to talk.

'Hello there,' he smiled gently at her. 'I am Lucas Carrington. Pleasure to finally talk to you even though I wish it would be on a better circumstance. '

'Nyxelia Black,' she replied.

'I know,' Lucas replied. 'I have been watching over you for months. I was going to take you away from that horrible place but I was too late. I must apologize for that.' He looked apologetic.

'It's alright. There is nothing you could do,' she smiled weakly at him. One minute she was talking to him, the next a coughing fit was wrecking her body. It made her throat ached even more and the jerking motion made her back felt on fire with all the pain from the wounds. She tried to lay still. Her hands wrapped around her throat, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

'I could take it all away,' Lucas said after she was done coughing. His voice was a little over a whisper. 'The pain, the sickness, the death. I can take you away from here; give you a new life- a life of eternal youth and beauty. We can go to places, explore the world together. Will you go with me?'

Nyxelia nodded her head weakly. The motion sent her head spinning. She felt light-headed and nausea.

'You would have to forsake the life you know, turn your face away from the light of the sun and embraced your new life as the child of the night. Will you accept my gift and come with me?' Lucas asked urgently. He was looking at her closely, waiting for an answer. She thought of her life- the lonely, miserable and abusive life here in the orphanage and she knew she didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to run away from this place. She wanted to start a new life and Lucas seemed to be kind and genuine. She could picture herself travel the world with him, be his friend and settle somewhere else. A new life with him seemed pretty good but what did he mean by turning my face away from the sun and embrace my new life as the child of darkness? The notion made her a bit wary and she wanted to ask him so many questions but she was exhausted and wanted to go back to sleep. The coughing had drained what ever energy she had left to stay awake. She could felt the sweet silent slumber calling to her in the dark, begging her to come back to the cold embrace of unconsciousness. She didn't want to go to sleep yet. Nyxelia tried as hard as she could to stay away. She mumbled a silent 'yes' to Lucas before she lost it all. She could feel him kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ears, 'Be strong.' There was a sharp pain on the side of her neck then she knew no more.


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading my story. This is my first one and I'm sorry for any future mistakes. Feel free to review and critic. :)**

**Woah! Two chapters on one day! I feel so hyped!**

**To wolfblade17: Thank you so much for saving this story as your favourite. You are the first one who did it! 3**

**I do not own Loki or any other characters in the Marvel but Nyxelia and any other original characters in the story are mine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

Nyxelia woke with a start. She was gasping, fangs bared and eyes opened wide before she realized where she was. She hadn't had that dream for a long time now. It was not just a dream but a memory from centuries ago, back in 1791 in England- The night she was turned by Lucas. Now she is a vampire, the creature of the night. She spent more than a hundred years living with Lucas, her maker, her mentor, her brother, her friend. They went traveling around the world, to Paris, Venice, Egypt, Romania, and many other places. They visited various museums and libraries, watched plays in the theatre and strolling around the street at night. They were happy together and she greatly enjoyed her new life but she also had to adjust to the way of living as a vampire. Lucas taught her how to hunt for the victims. At first, Nyx was so distraught when Lucas showed her how to hunt but he said that the victims didn't necessary need to be killed; only rogue vampires went on a killing spree in bloodlust. The vampires could just drink a little bit from several people to satisfy their thirst. The bloodlust could also be quelled by eating lots of fruits. The juice helped somewhat but the blood would be better in keeping up the energy and nutrients. Vampires could compelled humans by looking into their eyes which made it easier for her to lure her victims. Lucas also told her bewared of the sunlight. She could walk around during the day only if she stayed in the shade. Direct contact with sunlight would burn her to a crisp. The other ways to kill a vampire are decapitation and destroying the heart. Vampire blood is also special. It has the ability to heal and also is the mean make a new vampire. The strength of the vampires grows as they grow older, so now 224 years later since that night, Nyx required blood to sustain only twice a week. She usually took a trip to the pubs and street joints for a drink from her intoxicated victims. The dim light of the place made it hard for other humans to clearly see her took a bite from her preys.

Around 1920s she separated from Lucas, wanting to live on her own. She crossed the Atlantic and went to explore the New World. She bought a small house and settled down in New Orleans for about 50 years before moving up north. Now, she lived in a medium size condo in the middle of New York. She was still in contact with Lucas. He was still living in his house outside of Plymouth, England. She called him from time to time and he went over to visit her once in half a decade but with new technology of computer and communication, she just skyped him when she on occasions.

A sudden whining noise brought her back to the present. Nyx looked beside her, a young Siberian husky lying next to her on the bed, his head between his paws. He looked up at her curiously as if asking her '_are you okay?'_

'It was just a dream, Fenrir. I'm alright,' she said, patting his head lovingly. She bought him a year ago since he was just a little pup and named him 'Fenrir' which meant _Fierce _in old Norse but he was just a lazy goof-ball. He was her baby boy.

Nyx turned to look at the electric clock on her bedside table. The red numbers read 18:12. She stretched her limbs then finally got up from the bed. She walked to the closet to pick her clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. After she was done cleaning up, Fenrir has already waiting for her in the kitchenette. She poured the dog food into his bowl and watched him attacked the food with much enthusiasm.

'You and your food, Fenrir,' she chuckled then walked to the fridge and took out a bowl of cherry. Today was her hunting day. She had to go visit the pub not too far from her condo again. After they both finished with their food, Nyx took Fenrir to a walk at the Central Park. She would play fetch with him then sat on the grass, relaxing, watching him running around chasing at the squirrels. When he was quite finished with his daily exercise, Fenrir would jock back to where she was sitting and nuzzle her. She would go back to drop him at the condo before continue to the pub. It was particular crowded tonight since it was Friday. She went to sit at the bar, ordering a glass of Midori and waited for her first victim. It took about an hour for her to find the perfect one. He was a middle age man drinking a glass of whiskey at the booth in the corner. He winked at her when he caught her glancing at him and beckoning her with his hand to come sit with him. She complied with his wish, sauntering up to his booth and sat next to him. He began trying to charm her with his stories and she nodded at the appropriate moments then it was time for action. She sidled up close to him, laying her head on his shoulder. When he turned to smile at her she looked into his eyes and compelled him to relax and stay quiet, then she went for the kill. She softly bit into his throat over jugular as to not cause him much pain and began to drink the warm blood in earnest. She continued to drink him until his pulse has slow down a little and he began to slump on his seat. She pulled her teeth from his neck; bit the tip of her tongue with the fangs and kissed the tiny wounds closed with her blood. She whispered a thank you in his ear and patted his cheek. The man smiled at her dazedly, his eyes unfocused. She compelled him to forget the events and told him to go home. He stood up from the booth and stumbled his way out of the pub. Nyx went back to the bar and waited for another victim before she called it a night. Her next prey was a young man looked much older than she looked. He sat next to her on the bar.

'Hey there, beautiful,' he grinned and winked at her. She rolled her eyes mentally at his arrogance but smiled outwardly at the man. He may have a good look with his dirty blond hair and stormy grey eyes but his attitude was enough to send her away, beside he was not her type.

'Hi.'

'I'm Shane.'

'Zoe.' It was the name she usually gave when someone asked for her name.

'Want to go to my place?' She mentally cringed at the question. Called her old-fashioned but she was not going to sleep with someone she knew nothing about even for a one-night stand.

'Sure,' she replied with as much charm as she could muster. She turned to pay for the drink and stood up. Shane stood up too, then putting his hand her waist, leading her out of the crowded room.

They were outside of the pub when she began to lead him to the alley next to the pub. It was quite dark and there was no one outside. Shane pushed her to the wall of the pub and began to attack her neck and shoulder with sloppy kisses. She let him continued for a few minutes before grabbing his jacket and turned him around, pressing him to the wall. Her hand took a firm hold on his arms, pinning them to his side.

'Woah!' Shane exclaimed at the sudden turn of event. He opened his mouth to continue talking but she has already locked his gaze with her eyes.

'You are going to stay still and be quiet. Understand?'

He nodded his head mutedly. She relaxed her grip on his arms but he stood still. Nyx turned his head to the side and took a deep breath over his pulse point. It was so sweet, the smell of the blood pumping in the veins. Opening her mouth wide, she sank her fangs into his neck. Shane moaned quietly but stayed silent as she drank from him. During the feeding was one of the most vulnerable moments for a vampire since almost all of his senses were tuned on the drinking itself. The taste, the smell, they were so powerful that they overthrew other senses, rendering them useless. The vampire would become less aware of his surroundings, made him goes blinds to everything except the person in his hands and goes deaf to every noise except the sound of the beating of the heart. He would only be aware of the warm sweet taste of the blood that slid down his throat as he drank and the sweet alluring smell of it in his nostrils.

Nyx retracted her fangs from his neck and kissed the wounds closed as he started to lean his body on her. She held his chin, making him face her. His eyes were half-lidded when she stared into them.

'You are going to forget this ever happen. You drank too much and left the pub when you are quite drunk. You are going to go home and sleep this off.'

Shane nodded; his head bobbed up and down sluggishly liked a puppet on a string. He slowly dragged himself out of the alley and disappeared through the night. Nyx sighed, wiping at the corner of her mouth with the back of her hands for any spilt droplets of blood when she heard a voice from behind her back that made her freeze.

'Nyxelia Black, this is Agent Phil Coulson from SHIELD. Please turn around slowly. We have been wanted to speak with you for quite sometimes.'


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading my story. This is my first one and I'm sorry for any future mistakes. Feel free to review and critic. :)**

**A new chapter for my lovely readers! Hope you enjoy it. :)**

**I do not own Loki or any other characters in the Marvel but Nyxelia and any other original characters in the story are mine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

'Please, turn around slowly. We just want to talk with you. We are not here to harm you, Miss Black.'

The first thought that ran through her head was _Damn! How do I get into this mess?_ Then the second one was _How did he actually know who I am?_ It baffled her since she was sure she had never met and known this Phil Coulson person, so how did he get her name? With a sudden panic, another question popped into her mind: Did he see what I just did?

'Miss Black-'

'Alright, alright. I'm turning around,' she sighed and complied, turning around to face this Agent Coulson. Her hands were up in surrender but she was alert and mentally prepared herself for the fight or flight situation that maybe coming. There were two people facing her. One was a middle age man with receding hairline whom she concluded as the Agent Phil Coulson. The other one was an Asian woman. Her face was blank, no emotions showing on her face. Even though she was bared hand right now, Nyx spied a gun at her waist and she grew more apprehensive at the situation she was in. The woman must be quite a formidable enemy if they were to fight, both in hand-to-hand combat and with weapons. She could evade the bullets if the firing started. She had great speed. She could outrun them but she also wanted to avoid fighting as much as possible.

'Miss Black, I'm Agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. 'Agent Coulson said before gesturing to his silent companion, 'This is Agent May. We have been wanted to have a talk with you for a while now. Would you accompany us to the car so we could have a more private conversation?'

'How do you know my name?' she asked suspiciously. Were they stalking her? She was really weighing her fleeing option when Agent Coulson spoke again.

'We are from the governmental agency. I assure you we mean you no harm.' Nyx looked for any signs of distrust and evil intentions in his eyes but there was none. He was truly sincere.

'Don't betray my trust,' she warned against them but followed them out of the alley nonetheless. They walked across the street toward a black van parking in the shadow. Coulson opened the door and let her get in first. She nodded her head in thanks then climbed in. Coulson closed the door after he climbed in. Agent May walked to the driver seat before she started the car.

'Where are you taking me?'

'We are dropping you off at your condo, of course,' Coulson replied. Right, they were indeed stalking here. That was not creepy at all and that was a privacy violation. Do they even have the authority to do it?

'So, explain this to me. Give me a reason why I should trust you and not jump out of the car right now.'

'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D. is a law enforcement agency of the States government. We have been monitoring your movement and living situation for quite sometimes. We know what you are.' He explained.

'How did you know me? I have been living peacefully for years now. I have never caused any problems.'

'That's the key word- years, or more like decades. We happened to recognize your face in the computer around eight years ago which completely matched that in the 1980. Your face, you name, everything pointed out that you two are the same person. At first, we thought you were injected with the anti-aging serum, so we checked for more evidence and found that you were also registered as a citizen in New Orleans, Louisiana since around the 1920s too. Then, we decided to monitor your daily routines as to check and ensure that you are not a threat to the society and just a person who tried to live her life as normal as possible. Then we discovered upon your secret when we continued to monitor you. We found you are frequent with the local pubs all around the town. You would sidle closely with a person or two a night. Your intimate moment would always be with you bury your head around his neck. After quite sometimes, your partners would leave you with a dazed expression on their faces, stumbling out of the place as if they were intoxicated and in some kind of trances. Their complexions were considerably more pallid compare to before you interacted with them. We looked more into the matters and found that your existence is not normal. You are a supernatural, Miss Black.'

There was only silence after Coulson finished his explanation. There was no denying the truth when they seemed to know and have the evidence about her secret already. She sighed.

'Yes, I am a vampire,' she finally admitted. 'I've been one since 1791 but I've never killed anyone. We don't have to kill our preys when we hunt, only rogue vampires do. We could just take a little bit from several resources. There is no need for unnecessary deaths.'

'I see,' he replied after a moment. 'Have you ever met others of your kind or any other supernatural entities at all?'

'I suppose there are many other vampires around the world but they are hiding. I myself have never met any of them. The other vampire I know is my maker. We are supposed to blend in with you humans, hiding in the shadow. No one should know about our existence. Humans would be afraid of us with all the books and movies that make us all look like an uncontrollable bloodthirsty demon of the night. They would never accept us into their society. It is a mistake on my part to let you be aware of my existence at all. I should have moved out of town every five years,' she mumbled at the last part. She felt guilty that it was an inconsiderate mistake of her that the humans, even more so the ones from the government knew of their secret existence. This could be dangerous as humans tended to fear and have a prejudice against something that they don't understand, something that are not like them. The van came to a stop as the ever silent Agent May parked it on the street opposite to her condo.

'Thank you for the ride,' Nyx said quietly. She was about to opened the door when Coulson spoke up.

'Personally, I think you are alright for a vampire, Miss Black. You have a good heart. It shouldn't matter what you are, it is who you are that matters.'

She turned to face him. A small smile was apparent on her face- a smile of gratitude.

'You too are a good man, Agent Coulson. Not many people would be as acceptant as you and for that I am grateful. It's a pleasure to meet you.'

'Likewise, Miss Black,' he smiled. 'Oh, one more thing, do you have free time tomorrow? We would like to ask you more questions to get to know you and your kind.'

'Anytime will do. I am free all day long. It is just me and my dog tomorrow.'

'Right, how about 10 in the morning tomorrow? I'm going to come get you to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarter myself,' he asked.

'Sure. Have a good night, Agent Coulson, Agent May,' she opened the door and stepped outside of the van.

'Good night, Miss Black. See you again tomorrow.' Agent May nodded her head at her before she closed the door. She watched as the car moved along the street before turn left and went out of sight before crossing the road to her condo. It was half past midnight. It was dark and silent. When Nyx opened the door to her room, she found Fenrir waiting for her in the living room. He looked so happy to see her back. She patted his back and kissed his forehead.

'Aw…. I'm so sorry it took me so long to come home. I got caught up with something,' she cooed. 'It's late. Let's get to bed.'

They walked into the bedroom. Fenrir jumped onto the bed and lied down on his side. Nyx changed her clothes into her pajamas then climbed into bed after him.

'Good night,' she whispered. The dog made a small noise in return and together, they were asleep.


End file.
